


Момент

by AuroreDecadance



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroreDecadance/pseuds/AuroreDecadance
Summary: Только этот момент, только эти минуты имели сейчас значение. И горячие руки, впервые познающие мужское тело, и губы, не разрывающие поцелуя, и глаза, в которых он утонул давным-давно, когда пришёл в операторскую за какими-то бумажками.
Relationships: Aleksandr Akimov/Leonid Toptunov
Kudos: 4





	Момент

**Author's Note:**

> Реверс https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494000  
> Мне сложно расставаться с историями, поэтому на почве одной часто вырастает ещё одна, две, три, и так далее.  
> Ну и, как и в предыдущей, Акимов с Топтуновым между собой говорят на украинском (но здесь этого гораздо меньше!).

Они были так счастливы. Возвращались утром домой, шли, чуть касаясь друг друга рукавами курток, и разговаривали обо всём на свете. Он говорил: «Я кохаю тебе». Но даже не представлял ещё, насколько… Как он его любил…

Они жили в соседних домах, он вечно приходил к Лёне в гости. Сам он жил на втором этаже, а Лёня на последнем, девятом. Наверное, хорошо ему было смотреть на эти бескрайние леса, Саша из окна видел только детскую площадку, бельевые верёвки, и кусочек сквера, начинавшегося прямо за домом. Но квартира была маленькая, тесная, мальчишки чуть ли не сидели друг у друга на головах, заполнять партийные бумаги было совершенно невозможно. Впрочем, всё это давало официальную причину сбегать к Лёне, у которого можно было сидеть часами, и работать, и отдыхать, полулёжа на диване, лениво роняя пепел в банку из-под консервов. Топтунов льнул к нему, точь-в-точь как ребёнок, норовил обнять, прижаться покрепче, уютно устроиться на груди, и Саше вечно приходилось стряхивать его с себя, потому что им «не можна, не можна, не можна, ну як ти не розумієш, Льоню?». Таким глупым теперь всё это кажется. Какое ему было дело до всех этих правил и норм? Всё равно никто бы и не узнал. Но он, как упрямый баран, продолжал отталкивать Топтунова, и уговаривать, и успокаивать, примирительно поглаживая по руке — единственный ласковый жест, который в его высокоморальном сознании не был пошлым и грязным.

Теперь, периодически проваливаясь в тяжёлое, навеянное морфием, забытье, он слышит его голос. Как будто по-настоящему. Он бы хотел увидеться, ещё хоть разочек, самый последний раз перед смертью. Но он уже даже не может видеть… Лёня приходит только во сне, в эти минуты свободы, когда кажется, что всё уже кончилось. Пойдём отсюда, _любимый_ , нам больше нечего делать в этом мире.

Он не помнит ни взрыва, ни пламени, лишь бесконечный ужас в глазах самого дорогого человека. Страх, который хотелось убрать во что бы то ни стало, хотелось прижать к себе, обнять и больше никогда не отпускать. Хотелось быть вместе до самого конца, защищать и оберегать. Если бы можно было его защитить, если бы можно было уберечь. Он бы сделал всё, и не жалел бы ни капли, пускай, пускай, пришлось бы отречься от семьи, дома, работы, от себя самого. Но, как это обычно и бывает, такие мысли приходят слишком поздно. Знал бы он, как спасти Лёню, никого бы не послушал, сам бы умер, а его спас. Знал бы он, что сделал не так, что случилось, в чём беда. Но он не может ничего изменить. Он всё сделал правильно. Как же не хочется быть героем народных историй, кончающихся традиционным «усі померли»! Если бы только можно было что-то сделать. Они жили недолго и несчастливо, но умерли в один день.

Как же жаль теперь всего. Каждой минуты, которую они провели, отчаянно не касаясь друг друга, каждой выкуренной на двоих сигареты, воспринимаемой обоими как поцелуй, каждого утра, когда их так манил предательски торчащий из комода уголок простыни, а они упорно отправлялись на кухню, чтобы чинно и благородно выпить кофе перед тем, как расстаться до следующего вечера, следующей смены. Как же жаль, что такие простые вещи он считал безумно дерзкими, чувствовал себя эдаким бунтарём, воображал, что ходит по краю, боялся, как бы кто не увидел. Да даже если бы и увидели, вряд ли бы кто догадался об истинной природе его чувств. Ибо, ну хоть убейся, не было в их поведении ничего подозрительного, ничего, что можно было бы истолковать двояко, даже наедине они никогда не делали ничего такого, за что стоило бы изводить себя угрызениями совести. А Саша всё равно изводил. Убеждал себя, что не пристало мужчине сидеть у другого мужчины на кухне и заполнять свои документы, что не пристало двум мужчинам подолгу сидеть на одном диване и соприкасаться пальцами, передавая друг другу карандаш, не пристало им вместе идти до остановки по дороге на работу. Действительно глупо. Но как же он его любил.

Обрывками теперь вспоминаются их утренние посиделки, остывший кофе и какие-то чертежи на столе, — прошлая жизнь, которая тоже никогда больше уже не вернётся, Лёня, которого он никогда больше не увидит. Как же хотелось целовать его и гладить по щекам, как хотелось просто полежать немного рядом, как хотелось обнять, укрывая от всего мира, чтобы никто больше не видел этого трогательного румянца, не знал, как мило этот парнишка выглядит, когда пытается обижаться на очередное Сашино «не можна». Он выучил ради Лёни язык, это было не так уж сложно, и, бог свидетель, был вознаграждён куда больше, чем потратил на это сил. Топтунов снова краснел, улыбался, гладил его по руке, и не было ничего лучше для Саши в такие минуты. «Залишся зі мною», — просил Лёня по утрам, но Саша не мог, не мог этого сделать, не мог хоть раз попрать свои идиотские убеждения. И шёл домой, как примерный семьянин, и помогал жене, и играл с детьми, и разбирал партийные бумаги, а хотелось просто лежать рядом, гладить золотом играющие на солнце волосы, целовать в макушку. А потом просто заснуть так, в полуобъятиях, и видеть цветные сны. Хотелось проснуться ближе к вечеру, вдвоём, и долго целоваться, не желая вставать. Как когда-то, лет десять назад, с женой. Он слишком хотел быть нормальным человеком, ну почему, почему ему нельзя быть нормальным с Лёней? Ведь ничего бы не изменилось, если бы это бы это был он. Если бы они возвращались в одну квартиру, если бы варили себе пельмени на ужин, если бы спали в одной постели. Но в этой стране это стоило бы им всего, в том числе и свободы. Может, когда-нибудь потом, в далёком будущем, когда поймут, почему взорвался реактор, когда накажут виновных и вылечат всех, кого ещё можно вылечить, одни люди перестанут судить других за любовь. Но ему не дожить до этого момента, ему и до завтрашнего дня, скорее всего, не дожить.

И он любил, как умел, делал, всё, что мог, а мог он совсем мало. «Я кохаю тебе», — как будто Лёне от этого легче, как будто мог он, молодой и горячий, смириться с тем, что ему предлагал Саша, — безусловную поддержку и дружеское участие. И слова — всего лишь слова о любви, тихие, тайные, редкие. Как редко он говорил это, как хотелось говорить это каждый день, каждую минуту. Люблю, люблю, люблю… Отшвырнуть бы все катетеры и трубки, выбраться из проклятой барокамеры, пойти и сказать, наперекор всему, всем, пусть изумляются врачи, пусть Лёня смотрит шокировано и не может вымолвить ни слова, как тогда, давно, в весеннем парке, залитым предзакатным солнцем. Вот только он уже не то, что подняться, он уже не способен хотя бы открыть глаза, не способен сделать хоть какое-то движение, чтобы освободиться. Ничего, скоро уже освободится навсегда. Он знает, что Лёня ещё жив, что он ещё в сознании, он всё время просит, умоляет медсестру сказать, как он, сказать, когда он умрёт. Но, откровенно говоря, надеется умереть первым.

Он вспоминает, как сидели у костра на берегу моря и смотрели друг на друга, как улыбались, зная, что думают об одном и том же, как тянули руки к огню, чтобы быть согретыми одним теплом. Он брал гитару и наигрывал что-то простое и знакомое, а Лёня слушал молча, чтобы потом, когда он закончит, тихо затянуть: _«Темна нічка гори вкрила…»_. Саша любил эту песню, любил, как Топтунов надрывно выводил: _«Я тобі на тримбіті, лиш одній в цілім світі, розкажу про любов»_ *, любил его взгляд в такие моменты — бесконечно печальный взгляд человека, который смирился с тем, что имеет, но не может забыть о том, что мог бы получить гораздо больше, ведь это служило лучшим доказательством, что он рядом, что никуда не уйдёт, как бы мало ему не было всего этого. И тогда Акимов хотел, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось, чтобы Лёня вечно пел тоскливую старую песню, постукивая себе в такт пальцами по грифу гитары, чтобы вечно горел костёр, и вечно светили звёзды над бесконечным одесским небом, чтобы не наступало утро и не надо было идти с семьёй на переполненный пляж и есть жареную кукурузу. Но никогда больше это не повторится, никогда больше не будет ночного моря, никогда больше не будет Топтунов ему петь, никогда они больше не увидятся.

Он бы заплакал, если бы мог, да только он уже даже глаз своих больше не чувствует, и не уверен, есть ли у него ещё слёзные железы. Неужели там, куда ему предстоит уйти, и впрямь ничего нет? Неужели все миллионы, может, даже миллиарды людей, когда-либо живших на Земле, безвозвратно исчезли вместе со своими останками, которые, разложившись, удобрили почву? Неужели там, в мире, где не может, не должно быть всяких глупых условностей, им нельзя будет быть вместе? Если он и боится смерти, то только по этой причине, потому что других больше не осталось — его тело разлагается заживо, люди уже даже не могут к нему подойти, да и незачем, для него ничего больше нельзя сделать. Они могли бы уйти в тот, лучший мир вместе, да, скорее всего, так и случится, и он будет жить ещё день или два, а потом организм не сможет больше держаться на старых ресурсах, не сможет больше поддерживать жизнь в теле, все органы и клетки которого убиты. А Лёня очень скоро последует за ним, ведь даже там, в смертельной близости от реактора, они были вместе. Как же он его любил…

Об этой любви теперь не напишут стихов, не снимут красивых и дорогих кинолент, об этой любви не расскажет он повзрослевшим сыновьям, у этой любви не будет счастливого конца. Он умрёт примерным семьянином, честным тружеником и верным коммунистом. Он знал, на что шёл, с самого начала знал. И, осознав это, решился, в самый последний момент, понимая, что всё кончено, и фактически они уже мертвы. Он боялся, что скажут товарищи, но они поняли его правильно. Он не думал, что они вообще смогут это понять, но они поняли.

Он хотел это сделать с самого начала, с самой первой встречи, с тех самых пор, как впервые пожал руку молодого двадцатидвухлетнего парня, только что распределённого к ним, с момента, когда ощутил теплоту его кожи и завораживающее очарование его взгляда. «Я кохаю тебе» — так просто, так сложно. Ведь дураком по итогу выявился он сам, а вовсе не Лёня, который отчаянно тянулся к нему каждой клеточкой тела, и которого он беспощадно отталкивал, качая головой и читая строгие нотации. А Топтунову было плевать, он хотел жить, хотел любить, он не понимал, почему ему не дано такого простого права, почему он не может быть рядом. Если бы у них было чуточку больше времени, совсем немножко, чтобы побыть наедине, чтобы не на скорую руку, в больничной ванной с потрескавшимся сереющим кафелем, если бы дома, на коричневом диване, пропахшем дымом, таком родном и привычном. Но он понял всё слишком поздно.

Ещё в Припяти, по дороге в больницу, он держал его за руку, чувствуя, что страшное всё же случилось, что гиперемия — не просто временное следствие контакта с заражённой водой, а предвестник мучительной смерти, понимая, что больше у них не будет времени, что шанс свой он упустил, что кольцо — то самое, что машинально крутил сейчас в руке Лёня, было лишь ещё одним заигрыванием с собственными моральными нормами, шагом в сторону черты дозволенного, но ни в коем случае не переходом за неё. «Усе буде добре, я поруч», — шептал он, когда их, опухших и красных, втаскивали в отделение, и Топтунов прижимался к нему, глядя мутными, ничего не выражающими глазами, и тяжело дышал, а Саша буквально чувствовал, как болезнь начала свой неумолимый отсчёт, как тихо, но явственно затикали часы, отмеряющие время. А Лёня этого не понимал, Лёня спрашивал, сильно ли их облучило, как им теперь вылечиться, какие нужны лекарства, и не заразился ли кто-нибудь ещё. И Акимов не стал его разубеждать, просто приобнимал, сидя рядом, смиренно ожидая, пока освободится медсестра, решив поддерживать святую уверенность, что всё в порядке, что их спасут, что скоро всё кончится. Впрочем, последнее было чистейшей правдой. Очень скоро они все умрут, и никто ничего не вспомнит, потому что, в этом Саша был почти уверен, авария будет засекречена. Исчезнет с лица Земли город Припять, как не бывало его, закатают в бетон тела умерших, а все силы бросят на сокрытие случившегося. Не будет жить в веках эта любовь.

Он знал, что скоро должно полегчать, и надеялся только, что фаза живого трупа продлится достаточно долго, чтобы он успел сделать то, что нужно было сделать давным-давно. Так давно он хотел быть с ним близок, по-настоящему близок, чтобы не было разделяющего их метрового расстояния, а рукава одежды не мешали бы тактильному контакту. Только бы Лёня согласился, только бы остался рядом, только бы прижался к нему крепче и уже больше не отпускал, пока тело не начнёт гнить и распадаться на части, пока их не растащат силой, пока он не лишится способности ещё хоть что-то понимать. Как сумасшедший, он ждал минуты, когда их привезут в больницу, когда более-менее устроят, когда он сможет найти подходящее место, где они смогут хоть немного побыть одни.

Солнце уже клонилось к закату, и остальные, сбившись в кучу, принялись что-то обсуждать, не обращая на них внимания, зная, что у них всегда был какой-то свой особый мир, в котором им нужно проводить как можно больше времени вместе. Нужно было решаться, нужно было преодолевать свои глупые страхи и сомнения, перед лицом вечности, в которую им всем сейчас предстоит уйти, всё это так мелко и ничтожно, что не стоит этих колебаний. Но всё же он колебался, не то место, не то время. А другого уже и не будет, Вы упустили свой шанс, товарищ инженер, там, на последнем этаже новостройки, на ночном берегу тёплого одесского моря, везде, где вы были рядом и смотрели друг на друга голодными глазами побитой собаки. Куда его теперь тащить? Просить всех уйти, неизвестно под каким предлогом? Что делать?

— Саня, — тихо позвал его Ситников, легонько дотронувшись до локтя, — отойдём. — Акимов машинально кивнул и двинулся за ним, продолжая размышлять о своём.

Там, за окном была весна, всё цвело, зеленели вдалеке деревья, шумела Москва, счастливая, яркая столица, готовящаяся к очередной, тридцать первой годовщине победы. Увидят ли они этот праздник? Доживут ли? Это сейчас всё как будто в порядке, сейчас, пока организм переборол первичный удар, но уже не в силах сражаться со стремительно убивающим клетки невидимым ядом. Надо спешить, а он, как дурак, стоит и смотрит на вечерний город, не слушая коллегу, который явно хочет ему что-то сказать.

— …потом будет поздно, понимаешь? — Саша очнулся и быстро закивал, разумеется, будет поздно, мало времени, наверное, надо написать родным, или передать что-то, наверное… — Ты вообще сейчас выключился, да? — Взгляд Ситникова слегка смягчился, из встревоженного став понимающим, он жестом предложил усесться на подоконник.

— Я знаю, что поздно, я уже думаю, что им сказать, правда. Наверное, надо как-то аккуратно, чтоб никаких истерик…

— Да я не об этом! — Перебил его Ситников, хватая за обшлага пижамы, — конечно, напиши, жена всё равно плакать будет, а дети, дай Бог, пока не поймут. Но я не об этом. Топтунов… Ты с ним поговорил?

— Нет. И не думаю, что это необходимо. Пускай уж сам поймёт, пока поживёт ещё немного спокойно. — Саша отвернулся, ещё раз посмотрел на вечернее небо, уходящее солнце. Увидят ли они его завтра? Да, наверное, увидят, может, ещё и не раз увидят, но вот стоять у окна и просто смотреть на него, не чувствуя ни боли, ни усталости, уже вряд ли будут. — Он думает, что нас сюда лечить привезли.

— Тогда и впрямь, пусть пока наслаждается. Но я, опять же, о другом. Вам надо поговорить. — И, глядя, как Акимов недоумевающе уставился на него, повторил снова, — поговорить, один на один, ну, ты понимаешь меня? — Саша всё ещё стоял, тупо уставившись на него, ему даже в голову не приходило, что Ситников на самом деле имел в виду. А тот наклонился ближе и заговорил быстрым шёпотом, — у нас тут ванная отдельная, щеколда работает, я посмотрел, идите туда.

Этого просто не могло быть. Как, как он мог догадаться, Акимов никогда… Акимов никогда, а Топтунов? Но вряд ли бы он стал о таком говорить, случайно выдать себя — вполне возможно, но как? На работе не было вообще ничего, стремительно пронеслись в голове воспоминания, да нет же, не было ничего. «Да и дома ничего не было» — ехидно добавляет позабытая за эти дни совесть, из-за которой, собственно и не было.

— Да какая уж теперь разница, — ласково говорит Ситников, отечески хлопая его по плечу, — у него же всё на лице написано, мальчишка. А ты и носишься с ним, как с тухлым яйцом. Мы же не слепые, всё понимаем, знаем, что ты ни на что такое не способен. Но теперь… — Он осёкся, а Саша покачал головой:

— Теперь всё неважно, знаю. Ты правда думаешь, что стоит? Я хотел, но, может, не сейчас, всё-таки, наших тут полно. — Рука машинально потянулась в карман, за сигаретами и нащупала лишь гладкую ткань белой больничной пижамы. Как же обидно, что перед смертью нельзя даже покурить!

— А когда? Или, думаешь, ты такой уникальный, что на тебя эта дрянь не действует? Саша, послушай меня, у нас у всех очень, очень мало времени, не знаю, сколько именно, но ты же знаешь, что будет дальше. Хватит жевать свои интеллигентские сопли, другой возможности у тебя больше не будет! И у него не будет. — Он искоса взглянул на Лёню, который напряжённо следил за ними. Сидя достаточно далеко, он не мог слышать их разговора, но, судя по лицу, отчаянно пытался угадать. — Никто не хочет умирать. Но у нас нет выбора, и всё, что мы можем сделать — это достойно попрощаться с теми, кого любим.

— Ну, если ты считаешь это достойным прощанием… — Акимов мрачно вздохнул, собственная стена из комплексов и моральных догм рушилась, теперь, когда кто-то сказал это вслух, ситуация приобрела ещё более реальный оттенок, им и вправду не выжить, и его самокопание сейчас ни к чему, этим можно будет заняться и после, у него ещё будет несколько дней, чтобы, когда его тело начнёт разрушаться, вдоволь измучить себя угрызениями совести. — Но спасибо тебе, серьёзно, я… попробую. И… было приятно работать с таким профессионалом, как ты.

— Взаимно. — Ситников кивнул, — мне жаль, что всё так вышло. Но сейчас у тебя есть шанс, которого нет ни у кого из нас. Иди к нему. А за ребят не беспокойся, они поймут.

Саша сглотнул, ноги были будто ватные, он не знал, что сказать Лёне, как объяснить столь резкую смену поведения, как объяснить, что после уже будет поздно.

— Иди. Он любит тебя. Он не станет задавать вопросов.

Акимов вздрогнул, вот же чёрт, как неудобно, как страшно теперь, на глазах у всё понимающих коллег подходить и бормотать какой-то вздор, чтобы увести его отсюда, когда все понимают, зачем. Он не ждал понимания, но это было выше его сил. И вместе с этим, нужно было действовать сейчас, немедленно, ведь неизвестно, сколько ещё организм сможет справляться с болезнью, и сколько ещё времени пройдёт, пока его резервы не истощатся. И Саша решился.

— Будь ласка, давай відійдемо. Мені треба дещо тобі сказати. — Он и сам не знал точно, что и как собирается делать, но покорность, с которой Лёня мгновенно поднялся с койки и послушно вложил свою ладонь в его, в очередной раз ножом ударила по сердцу. Как же он его любил…

Это ощущалось, как поход на Голгофу, он почти физически чувствовал устремлённые на них взгляды, знал, что все понимают, куда и зачем они идут, но повторял себе, что это, скорее всего, последние часы, когда он может себе это позволить. А он хотел, хотя бы перед смертью хотел обнять, прижать к себе Лёню, разрешить себе вести себя, как любой обычный человек со своим любимым. «Я кохаю тебе», но Лёня и так это знает. Знает и молчит, смирившись с остывшим кофе и пепельницей, полной окурков, смирившись с вечным расстоянием между ними, с семьёй Акимова и его вечной склонностью оберегать, но не касаться. Разве не заслужил он, такой молодой и горячий, такой родной и хороший, хотя бы напоследок, не быть отвергнутым, не разбить сердце об очередное непреклонное «не можна»? Разве не заслужили они, хотя бы в первый и последний раз, быть близкими, как все нормальные люди? Разве кому-то сейчас станет от этого хуже?

И Саша захлопнул за ними дверь, щёлкнул шпингалетом, и повернулся к Лёне. Тот ждал, чуть склонив голову, удивлённо глядя на него своими огромными глазами (как жаль, что больше он его таким не увидит, как жаль, что время сейчас так неумолимо бежит). В этих глазах была бездонная чёрная пропасть, бездна, из которой нет возврата, она звала, она притягивала его к себе, молила в последний раз поддаться искушению. И он поддался. Зажмурился и погрузился в неё с головой, окончательно отдаваясь во власть эмоциям, забывая о рассудке, приблизился и поцеловал. Это было словно искупление, освобождение, в этом не было ничего омерзительного, это было так тепло и ласково, вспоминался берег моря, костёр, и он тонул в этой теплоте, умирал и возрождался в объятиях человека, которого любил, которого так долго отталкивал от себя, чтобы сейчас, на пороге смерти, принять и любить, насколько хватит сил. Принять. Он принимал то, что происходило, без какого-либо отчаянного мазохизма, к которому за эти два года уже порядком привык, и с которым научился жить, ему больше не было стыдно за прикосновения, которые больше не были полуслучайными, остались только они двое. И любовь. Он обнимал Лёню и боялся причинить боль, так сильно сжимались руки, так сильно хотелось прижаться, что приходилось сдерживать себя, так восхитительно было чувствовать ответные поцелуи, его руки на собственных плечах. Так хотелось, чтобы это никогда не кончалось, чтобы вечно они стояли здесь, на щербатом полу старого здания, чтобы вечно чувствовать это безумное, искреннее, ничем не омрачённое счастье. И плевать, что завтра всё будет иначе, плевать, что это последний шанс, главное, что они его использовали, что они вместе, пусть не однажды и навсегда, пусть лишь на этот короткий миг, но вместе. Они оторвались друг от друга, и Лёня смотрел на него сияющими глазами, он тоже был счастлив, он тоже хотел, он тоже любил, и не было для Саши ничего ценнее этого знания, поэтому он просто протянул руку и погладил его по щеке. Почему они не сделали этого раньше? У них было так много времени, а сейчас осталось так мало. Но Лёня не думал об этом, Лёня снова полез целоваться, обнимал, не боясь переломать ему рёбра, приподнял ногу, обвивая ею Сашино бедро. Как же хорошо, как хочется… Ничего не хочется. Стой так, ничего больше не делай, люби меня, люби, люби.

А потом, когда он всё же решился, когда осторожно, словно боясь обжечься, коснулся его кожи под пижамной рубашкой, провёл пальцами по животу, дурея от этого тепла, от этой трогательной худобы, желая просто прижать ещё ближе, слиться воедино, да так и остаться, пока смерть не заберёт их обоих, Лёня всё же спросил:

— А як же «виключно платонічні відносини»? — Как обухом по голове. Вот же чёрт, припомнил-таки ему старую отговорку, но Саша ведь действительно так думал. Но теперь ему больше не были нужны никакие оправдания, теперь он хотел просто любить, и неважно, была эта любовь платонической или нет, он был живым (ха-ха), из плоти и крови, и если кто-то мог в такой момент удержаться и завести высоконравственный монолог о запретном плоде, то он — больше нет. И утаивать это от человека, которого любил, он тоже не видел больше смысла.

— Ми гаємо час. — Оставалось только надеяться, что Лёня поймёт, что окажется готов к тому, что они делают, потому что времени на размышления больше не осталось. Прошло оно, время, когда надо было думать о последствиях. Теперь время действовать.

И Лёня больше не задавал вопросов. Прижимался крепче, целовал отчаянно, сам помогал стягивать пижамные штаны и бельё, постанывал тихонько в плечо Саше. И снова вспоминался тёплый берег моря, и костёр, и гитара, и _«Я тобі на тримбіті, лиш одній в цілім світі, розкажу про любов»_ снова звучало в голове, и лёгкий морской бриз словно веял в пропахшей затхлой сыростью ванной на восьмом этаже старой больницы. И снова всё было, словно как когда-то давно, когда они ещё не были трупами с отсроченной смертью, только теперь на этом берегу моря они словно бы делали то же самое, словно вступали в связь на золотом песке Одессы, словно освещал их живой огонь, а не тусклая хирургическая лампочка, словно впереди снова была вся жизнь.

— Візьмеш мене? — Тихо спросил Лёня, зарываясь лицом в его плечо, тщательно скрывая пылающие от стыда щёки. Это его смущение драло душу на части, хотелось схватить его, посмотреть в глаза, успокоить. Да только не даст ведь. Вырвется, обиженно огрызнётся, мол, сам справится, не маленький. Наверное, и впрямь не маленький, но бесконечное умиление, желание спасти и защитить, всё равно никуда не деваются. Саша качает головой. Не здесь, не сейчас. «Никогда», — шепчет настырный внутренний голос. Ну что ж, значит, никогда, он не может позволить себе вот так, на скорую руку, не может позволить себе причинить ему боль, без которой в этих условиях не обойтись. Ну и что ж, ну и пускай, и без того неплохо, просто отлично, лучше, чем когда-либо. Можно целовать каждый сантиметр кожи, можно обнимать, так сильно, когда никогда раньше, можно… Всё можно.

Просто перестало иметь значение всё вокруг. Прошлое не важно — они всё равно ничего не могут исправить. Будущее несущественно — у них его всё равно не будет. Только этот момент, только эти минуты имели сейчас значение. И горячие руки, впервые познающие мужское тело, и губы, не разрывающие поцелуя, и глаза, в которых он утонул давным-давно, когда пришёл в операторскую за какими-то бумажками. Первый и последний раз они так касались друг друга, но Саша всё равно чувствовал себя счастливейшим из людей. Мало кому в этой стране любовь приносила счастье. А он был счастлив, пускай у них и была только эта обшарпанная ванная с бывшими коллегами за стеной, пускай у них и были только эти благословенные несколько минут. И хотелось помнить каждое мгновение — обжигающее дыхание Лёни на своём подбородке, его тонкие пальцы, дарящие это сумасшедшее наслаждение, его лицо, когда он кончал, изумлённое и восторженное, горячую влагу в собственной руке.

А потом Топтунов просто повис на нём, как кукла, предоставив приводить их обоих в относительный порядок, тяжело дыша и цепляясь за край раковины. И Саша помогал ему, умывал, заботливо одевал и усаживал на бортик ванны, и это тоже было чудесно, просто превосходно, и он понимал уже, что ему наплевать, что подумают другие, больше он Лёню от себя не отпустит. Он почти тащил его на себе, ослабевшее после разрядки тело стало тяжелее, но то была приятная тяжесть, он улыбнулся Ситникову, который ободряюще кивнул в ответ, и аккуратно уложил Лёню в постель. И, — невозможно поверить, скользнул следом, укрываясь белой больничной простынью, поворачиваясь на бок, чтобы они могли уместиться вдвоём. А Лёня застенчиво улыбался и гладил его по руке, и не могло быть ничего лучше этого вечера, пусть даже всё кончится прямо завтра. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза и беззвучно смеялись, им было просто хорошо, они не хотели даже думать о будущем. Они были полностью, абсолютно счастливы.

— Заспівай ще раз «Гуцулку», — прошептал Саша, чувствуя, как блаженство прямо-таки растекается по венам.

— Ти що, почують же, — Лёня усмехнулся и придвинулся ещё чуть ближе, так, что они практически соприкоснулись носами.

— А ти співай тихіше, — Акимов всё же не удержался и быстро коснулся его губ своими, стараясь, чтобы со стороны это было не особо заметно. Видимо, безумие всё-таки передаётся половым путём; впрочем, какая уж теперь разница. И Лёня запел, шёпотом, почти на грани слышимости:

_Душа страждає,  
Звук тримбіти лунає,  
А що серце кохає —  
Бо гаряче, мов жар!_

Саше этого было достаточно, они лежали рядом, будто и впрямь на берегу моря, и всё было не так, как могло бы, но ровно так, как должно быть.

Он думал, что не сможет заснуть, теперь, когда тот, кого он любил больше всего, лежал рядом, почти вплотную, их ноги переплелись, а лица находились в сантиметре друг от друга. Но его сморило довольно скоро, ещё не затихли где-то в другом конце палаты ребята, играющие в карты, ещё не успела заглянуть на ночь санитарка, чтобы убедиться, что всё в порядке, разве что Лёня уснул ещё быстрей. Они держались за руки даже во сне, и эта ночь точно стоила всего, Саша почти не жалел отдаваемые полжизни за то, чтобы чувствовать это.

А утром он уже точно знал, что умирает. Его увозили на каталке, а он смотрел только на растерянное лицо Лёни, который даже не успел толком проснуться, и проклинал себя за страшную ошибку, которую непонятно как смог допустить. Что они сделали такого, чтобы всё это случилось? Он всё делал правильно, так почему же сейчас они все здесь, почему радиация оказалась в них, а не внутри реактора, где ей и место? Как такое произошло? Как, какими своими действиями он убил человека, которого любил больше всего на свете? Он и теперь об этом думает. Умирая, не может понять, ничего не может понять. Он же всё сделал правильно. 

Страшно думать о смерти, страшно думать о том, что случилось. Никто не хочет такое представлять, никто не хочет знать, каково это. Но он думает о любви. Как он любил…

**Author's Note:**

> * «Гуцулка Ксеня», песня-танго, одна из популярнейших украинских песен XX века.


End file.
